Those skilled in the art have long recognized that various liquids for assorted industrial, and other applications can be conveniently dispensed as an aerosol by a hand-held dispensing container and by means of a pressurized propellant. Heretofore, the problem of aerosols, and gas propellants employed in such disposable spray, and aerosol cans has been related to the replacement of the previously environmentally harmful propellants in favor of relatively benign propellants such as compressed air. Further, various municipalities have taken steps to prohibit the use of disposable aerosol, and similar containers because of the propensities for these disposable aerosol containers to retain small amounts of the liquids to be dispensed, and which might be harmful or environmentally toxic if, and when, released to the water table or ambient atmosphere from a sanitary landfill or the like. While various prior art teachings have taught the use of refillable dispensing containers, which may be refilled with both a pressurized propellant, and a liquid to be dispensed, such devices and the associated dispensers have been unduly cumbersome, and complex in their construction and have often not reliably refilled or repressurized the refillable dispensing container. Additionally, many such prior art devices have not been widely embraced by various industry segments.
A refilling apparatus for a refillable container, and a method for refilling a refillable container which avoids the shortcomings attendant with the prior art practices and devices utilized heretofore is the subject matter of the present application.